


Impulses

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is faced with a certain period of the month and there's a couple of things she needs: Christopher to bring her meds and to stay away from Flynn.---From the same Universe as "Mate".





	Impulses

She woke up to the sound of his heavy and soft breathing and noticed that the wolf by her side was letting out small appreciative noises as he sniffed something, his teeth showing from time to time as if he wanted to bite. 

Lucy was confused for a moment and rose her head a bit. A feeling in her chest making her aware that she hadn’t turned back into her human form. A look around revealed that she not only had fallen asleep as a wolf but had also been sleeping on Flynn’s bed with him instead of her own just across the room.

He made a sound again and she felt his muzzle brush against her form. A sound rising on her chest and a sudden desire to bite her revealing just what was wrong.

Lucy jumped out of bed and onto the floor fast, startled.

The agitation woke Garcia rose readily rose his head and searched for danger, then his eyes stopped on her and he frowned. Then his nose caught on with the situation and he paused, eyes on hers.

‘Lucy,...’ he began.

‘I’ll take the control shot, just… Sorry, I…’ her wolf form whined and growled. She could feel the heat spreading through her form.

‘It’s fine, I just need to know if you’re okay’ he assured, yet she could see him forcing his head down to the bed and struggling not to growl back at her.

‘Yes, yes. I’m fine, just… Need the shot. I’ll talk to Christopher’

The historian started moving around, checking the room looking for her clothes and her towel. Feeling uneasy for taking so long in a simple task.

‘I could take the shot if you…’ Flynn tried.

‘No! It’s fine, really. I always take them, also, it’s better this way’

‘You do know it works if I take them, right? It doesn’t affect your scent but keeps the wolf calmer. Both wolves’

‘I know, I read about it. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine’ she finally managed to get her things and get out of the room.

When Lucy entered the bathroom she let out a sigh of relief and changed to her human form.

Facing the mirror, she took a deep breath and took off her pajama shirt. Heard a whimper in the back of her mind when she noticed her swollen breasts and hard nipples. It wasn’t like it was the first time she had heat, but it was the first time to enter it with her mate around, which made everything worse. Especially when they had slept so close, she was glad they had both been trained enough to be able to contain the wolves.

She would need a shower, a cold one and it would be better to talk to Denise before she saw Flynn again, even if they remained both in human forms. Her wolf would not give her peace.

  
  


“Where’s Christopher?” Lucy questioned Jiya as soon as the techie approached the kitchen.

“She’ll only be in later, why?” the engineer asked, giving Lucy a confused look before she sensed the smell around Lucy, “Oh!”

“Yes” the historian felt her cheek going pink, “Do you have a shot?”

“Not really, haven’t used those since Rufus and I got together,” Jiya said, “We normally just take the aftercare shots. Are you on contraceptives?”

“I am, but none of them help with the scent. I need the shot” Preston shifted a bit.

“We can try to call Christopher” offered the other woman.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll wait for her to get back, can’t take that long”

Jiya nodded without much conviction, “Okay. Do you want some tea? I know one that might help”

“I’d like that, yes, thank you, Jiya,” the historian said before looking back down to her hardly touched breakfast.

“Do try to eat” the techie commented after following the other woman’s gaze, “It’ll distract you”

Lucy nodded.

Anxiety later made her look up when she heard steps, much to her nervousness it was just Wyatt, Jessica, Connor, and Rufus.

“Maybe Jessica has a shot” commented Jiya in an almost whisper, “I can ask her if you want me to”

Preston just gave her a discreet nod and was relieved when the engineer laid a mug next to her plate. 

She saw Jiya approach the woman discreetly, while the men approached, greeted her and started to get their breakfast done. 

Wyatt was the first one to finish and joined her at the other end of the table, as soon as he sat down he faced her, blinking and frowning a bit. He was frozen for a moment then, “Where is Christopher?”

“Not here yet” was all answer she could give him.

“Does she know about Flynn and you?”

The historian nodded, eyeing her food.

“You’re taking the control shot, right?” the way he posed the question made her press her lips together and pause before saying anything.

Wyatt took a bite of his sandwich while waiting for her to answer, but she never had to because soon Flynn had entered the room and Jiya shot glances between him and Lucy. Logan also didn’t miss the other man’s presence and his body tensed.

Garcia gave only caught Lucy’s eyes and worked on getting his breakfast.

She could smell him, his presence just weakened by the distance. She could hear her wolf growling.

Even if they were friends, being mates made things complicated. Wyatt and Rufus could smell her but since they had their mates and were not her mate, the fact that she was in heat was of little effect to them. Connor was an unmated male, which made him more aware of her, yet it was the same he felt anytime he passed any other female in the same state. Flynn, on the other hand, was her mate and being in heat around her mate was almost painful. Her scent was heightened to him and she couldn’t ignore his presence, it also didn’t matter which form they were on.

Control shots would make her scent weaker to Flynn, he would feel her like Connor did, and her wolf would still be in heat but her mate wouldn’t affect her like he did.

Lucy knew that there were studies saying that mated partners that had intercourse during the heat period claimed that it became easier. Like taking the edge of things. Which would explain why neither Jessica or Jiya felt the need to have control shots while with their mates. But she and Flynn weren’t a couple, even if their animal forms told otherwise, and it would be unnecessary to complicate things when she could just get a shot and be back to normal.

The males could get the shot, but like human contraception, it wasn’t common and wasn’t as effective.

So when Christopher got to the bunker, Lucy almost let out a cry in relief.

  
  


Denise had realized it the moment she saw Lucy on one side of the room and Flynn on the other. Or so she claimed.

“I’ll get someone to get it to you as soon as possible” she informed, much to the historian’s relief. She felt her wolf protest a bit, but ignored the sound, “We can’t have the two of you distracted if something happens”

“Thank you,” Preston said.

The older woman nodded, then took a look at Flynn, sighing, “I need to get you somewhere to sleep”

“He won’t try anything” Lucy assured and Denise faced her again.

“I’m not afraid he might try and not to stop after a ‘no’, I’m afraid you won’t even try to say ‘no’” the agent explained much to the other woman’s surprise, “I’m not blind, Lucy, whatever is going on between the two of you… Well, your concern tells me your wolf is quite eager and that doesn’t happen without a human connection”

Lucy’s cheeks went red, but Christopher didn’t wait too long. She gave the historian a quiet “The shot will be here soon” and got back to her work.

When their eyes met by accident, Lucy hoped the agent was right about the shot because her wolf didn’t exactly mind if Flynn bumped into her accidentally and stayed very very close.

More than once the image of puppies came to her mind and the historian decided that isolating herself in the Lifeboat with just History books around her might not be a bad idea. She’d just have to get Connor to let her stay there until Denise got her the meds.

  
  
  



End file.
